Bajo la piel
by Maira Lily
Summary: El sargento barnes está cansado de no comprender esta época, cansado de intentar esconder ese sentimiento tan devastador que es el amor a la vez que quiere dejar que fluya. El mundo se le viene encima y no sabe qué hacer para suprimir el peso de sus hombros, tal vez el alcochol mitigue esa sensación que lo pudre por dentro. Pareja crack: Jarcky.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de marvel.

¿Os acordáis del Jarcky? pues ataco de nuevo, pero esta vez con la otra cara de la moneda.

* * *

Bajo la piel

Sentado en una acera cualquiera, de una calle cualquiera, bajo los neones medio fundidos de una licorería cuya fachada vió tiempos mejores, se encoge sobre sí mismo en un intento de mitigar el frío y los temblores. La gélida noche lo envuelve y le cala los huesos, pero no le importa, empinar la botella y dejar que el líquido ambarino le queme la garganta, es su único afán vital. Cuando se separa de la botella el vaho que escapa de su boca crea una densa nube frente a su rostro y por un momento cree que se trata de su propia alma tratando de escapar de su maltrecho cuerpo. Gruesas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin descanso, logrando que sus ojos escuezan y que sienta más frío.

La desolación y el dolor hechos carne, personificados en un hombre sin tiempo, sin sueños ni esperanzas.

Y, pese a lo que pudiera parecer, todo va bien, hasta que se acaba la botella, entonces se levanta y la tira al suelo, dejando escapar un grito que le araña las entrañas.

El llanto contenido hace acto de presencia y lo sacude violentamente.

Desamparado, solo y presa de un ataque de tristeza que lo azota sin descanso se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, como si se hubiera rendido. En un acto desesperado alza la vista al cielo, implorando ayuda a las estrellas o quién quiera que esté dispuesta a oirle.

-Hijo de puta -grita sin fuerzas- no fue suficiente hacer que cayese de un puto tren en marcha, tuviste que arrancarme un brazo y convertirme en asesino y no contento con ello hiciste que me congelaran. Pero no, no podías quedarte ahí -una risa amarga escapa de sus labios.- Tenías que... hacer que me enamorase de... él.

Y un nuevo sollozo se traga su voz. Se siente estúpido gritándole a una divinidad superior que le fue inculcada tiempo atrás, pero es lo único que lo mantiene medianamente cuerdo en ese instante.

Cansado de lamentarse se pone en pie y camina como un autómata rumbo a la torre Stark, el epicentro de sus problemas.

Al llegar la oscuridad y el silencio lo acogen en su seno. Hace tiempo que Steve dormitó en el sofá en un intento de esperarle despierto. Hace tiempo que Tony, cansado de la situación, arrastró a Steve al dormitorio y lo amenazó con cortarle el pelo de no hacerle caso. Hace ya algún tiempo y por eso no encuentra a nadie que le impida llevar a cabo su descabellado plan.

Camina con la cabeza gacha hasta el taller y teclea la clave de acceso con manos temblorosas, rogando por no escuchar la maldita voz de acento británico que lo trae de cabeza. Pero Bucky ya sabe que el todopoderoso no es simpatizante suyo.

-Señor, su temperatura corporal es inestable, le recomiendo que trate de descansar, tal vez eso le ayude a reponerse.

La voz omnipresente de J.A.R.V.I.S retumba en el taller y se cuela por sus oídos para reverberar alegremente en su deshecho cerebro.

No responde, simplemente camina despacio hasta una de las numerosas armaduras y se agarra a sus hombros, como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Su frente se adhiere al frío metal y se permite soltar un suspiro.

-Ábrela -murmura con los ojos cerrados.

La inteligencia artificial no entiende qué le ocurre al usualmente jocoso y alegre sargento Barnes, pero le hace caso sin saber bien por qué. Enciende el Marck y observa cómo, trastabillando con sus propios pies, el moreno se mete dentro del traje que se amolda a su cuerpo.

Los ojos claros observan, anegados en lágrimas, los paneles y las luces que lo rodean. Se le acelera la respiración cuando escucha la voz de la inteligencia artificial susurrar en su oído algo, no sabe qué, no importa, solo necesita centrarse en el sonido en sí.

Está suspirando por la voz de un ordenador... Es ahí cuando se deja llevar por el llanto y se arrodilla de nuevo en el suelo. Es por eso por lo que, cansado de no hallar una respuesta a sus preguntas ha acudido al alcohol como cura y se ha encontrado haciendo la mayor estupidez del mundo, encerrarse en la dichosa armadura para sentirse cerca de él, de J.A.R.V.I.S. Pero el dolor no se va.

Se sienta en el suelo, con la espalpa apoyada en la pared, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. que lo acuna hasta que, exhausto, se queda dormido.

Es cierto, no ha solucionado nada, pero tampoco esperaba hacerlo. Sabe que su problema no tiene solución y que mañana tendrá que explicarle a Stark por qué anda metido en su armadura. Pero mañana porque en esos instantes no tiene ganas de seguir luchando. Así que llega a la conclusión de que cerrar los ojos y dejarse acunar por su amado está bien, aunque todo sea irreal, aunque solo sea un consuelo bobo.

Fin.


End file.
